


Honey, I'm home - Reylo AU

by lydslogic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo AU Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslogic/pseuds/lydslogic
Summary: One-shot Reylo AU where Rey and Ben have recently moved in together in an LA high rise apartment.





	Honey, I'm home - Reylo AU

There she stood. She did it, she thought to herself. She finally made the move to the city of her dreams. The wind blew her baby hairs about as Rey stood out on her balcony, about 15 floors up, overlooking Los Angeles, the Hollywood sign in the distance.

She walked back up the side of the balcony and through the sliding glass doors back inside her home. Everything was finally in it's place in a ways of furniture as well as Rey's fulfillment. She sat on the couch and tucked her legs underneath herself as she continued to marvel over the back of it at the view from inside.

There was only one thing missing.

One person, to be more precise. He should have been home half an hour ago, but Rey gave him time in case he was just lost or stuck in traffic on the unfamiliar roads. If that was the case, perhaps Ben would take an uber like Rey had suggested next time.

Trying not to either worry or text him while he was probably driving, she leaned to retrieve her phone from the back pocket of her shorts - no messages from Ben letting her know he would be late - and decided to try out the newly installed sound system. She settled on Drake and took a walk around the house to try out the sound system as 'Passion fruit' played.

The song lightened her mood again after worrying about Ben and she began to spring a little in her step, hopping around to the beat of the song and humming through the house. She was so involved in her dancing that she didn't notice the door click, or a tall figure creeping up behind her before-

"Oh!" she yelled, startled as two large hands went to rest on her sides. As Rey turned in them she was instantly calm to realise they were Ben's hands and she burst out in laughter. Ben chuckled. 

"Honey, I'm home" He joked.

"And you scared the living daylights out of me you asshole" she laughed as she playfully punched at his chest. 

Rey looked past his broad shoulders and saw grocery bags in the doorway. He may have been late but he had done the grocery shopping like she had asked. She looked back to Ben and reached up on the tips of her toes to steal a kiss before she got to cooking dinner for the both of them.

Ben gladly obliged and kissed her back, as he had been fixated on her the whole time she was contemplation the bags in the door. But although all Rey had intended was a kiss, before she had the chance to stand back down to her heels or pull away, Ben had scooped her up into his arms, her legs automatically locking around his waist.

He ran his hands up and down the bottom of her thighs, and not game to pin her against the wall of their new apartment for fear they could break something, he carried her to the next best candidate, the kitchen island counter.

"Ben!" came a muffled giggle from Rey as he set her down on the polished marble slab. Ben also let out a low chuckle against her mouth, which really should not have sounded and felt as attractive to Rey as it did. Dinner was completely forgotten about now, Rey slid her fingers down into the waistband of his cargo shorts, threatening to go lower. as she did, Ben half groaned against her as he tightened his grip on her ass and pulled her flush against him. 

Finally the two broke for air, and before Rey could make another move Ben was at the side of her neck, suckling and peppering kisses, occasionally softly taking her skin between his teeth and rolling it around before he moved on. Rey whimpered, needy for more of him as he began to focus on her shorts and how to get them off of her, quickly. Unable to do much for him in this position, she combed her hand through the hair at the back of his head and grabbed hold of him there.

He tilted his head up and got in one more lingering kiss in before removing himself from between her legs. She lifted for him and he ripped down the denim shorts and her panties in one go. Suddenly he was back between her legs again. If it wasn't true they'd been entangled in each other since they moved the first bed into the apartment, Rey would absolutely not stand for Ben to be going at the completely unacceptable pace, but this time, she let him scoot her back a little and lay her down as he too crawled onto the counter top and situated his head right above her navel. She reached down and brushed her thumb across his scarred cheek, and with that, he began licking and kissing his way down towards his target region.

As his mouth finally did reach, she arched her back slightly off the counter and Ben stroked her thigh he had been holding with is thumb. He swiped his tongue up and down her slit which made her hips wriggle, then finally settled for suckling at her clit, which lit Rey's lower belly on fire, pin pricking down to where Ben was suckling away, he made a pleased hum which Rey also felt vibrating through her core.

Once that had passed, Rey had had enough of waiting for him, she wanted to share their climax, not let him give it to her without his own.

"Ben" she said to get his attention, but he didn't budge. "Bennn" she moaned as she tugged on his hair. He left one resonating lick up her slit and over her clit as he paid attention to her. 

"Yes sweetheart, tell me what you want" He said softly, which made Rey even madder for him.

"You." She said, needy and still half a moan.

Ben followed her orders and stood up again. "We're going to need more room for that" he said in that mischievous voice he used from time to time. He tugged on her legs and she sat up, still lacking release from Ben working her up, she flung herself arms open and into his embrace, kissing him a little more urgently and tasting herself on his tongue as he regained his hold under her and hastily off to the master bedroom.

The sun was setting now and all the city lights began gleaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows at the side of their bed. Ben had clearly understood Rey's urgency and placed her on the bed before following with himself, catching himself on his forearm and hovering above her, taking her in. While he was distracted, Rey turned her attention to the fact that Ben was still fully clothed, and reached for the button and fly of his shorts. She put her hands on his chest to push him upwards so she could rip down his pants and boxers all in one as he had done to her in the kitchen, giving her more than the desired effect as she saw how hard he was for her, and probably had been for a while. Neither were really paying attention to the time.

Both on their knees, she then let her fingers slide up his firm abdomen and snag his t-shirt so it too could be disregarded. Because she was still wearing a tank top, of course that also had to go, and then they were ready, the very air between them was ignited as the pair anticipated who would make the next move, Ben twinged, and then hastily leaned into her again, one arm propping him up and one slipped around the small of her back as he kissed her. He then let go of her back and dropped down, catching himself on his elbow as his hand wandered down between Rey's legs.

"Oh!" Rey let out as he slid in one finger, probably a little to quickly, dizzy with excitement, following with the next. Rey tried her best to not come to close to her orgasm, as she wanted Ben to be there, but she found herself making more moans and whimpers as she got more worked up. Still fighting to resist spilling over early, she turned her attention to Ben, he had been watching her face with a pure look of admiration, and suddenly lurched forward at the surprise of Rey encircling him at the base of his cock.

She gave him one, two, three strokes before he closed his eyes and whispered "fuck, fuck fuck."

She giggled, which ended in a moan as Ben curled his fingers inside her once more before retreating them. He shook his head, hair falling in his face, and exhaled through his nose in the beginnings of a laugh in his embarrassment.

He leaned down to kiss her one more time before he brought his hand up and licked his two fingers clean from where they had been inside her. Instinctively she braced herself as she felt his tip at her entrance by placing a hand behind his shoulder. He kissed her again, and slowly entered her, grunting against her mouth as he let her adjust to his size.

When he was all the way in, he picked his head up and searched her face. He was making sure she was alright, she knew. Her eyes twinkled as she nodded to him, and with that he set his hips back, and thrust into her again, making him grunt again and her moan into his shoulder. Her moan seemed to make him even more eager and he thrust again. Already going a little fast, but Rey didn't care, she was on cloud nine.

Ben picked up a rhythm which seemed to fit both of them and how urgent they were for each other. Rey made more cries and moans as did Ben, although he did his best to conceal them. She felt the buildup in her belly as Ben quickened the pace.

"Oh, oh! Ben I'm going to come!" Rey moaned 

He praised her and encouraged her to her climax upon her announcement.

Her breath ran hot and fast, and Ben kissed under her jawline and near her ear as he whispered "Come for me baby, come on" in a low, raspy voice, fighting back a groan.

It was all too much, Rey's breath hitched, her muscles all tensed and the orgasm crashed over her body as she let out one final moan. Ben wasn't far behind her, he unsteadily bucked into her once, twice and then groaned as his cock twitched, and he spilled over deep inside of her.

He held himself above her. Rey was just starting to come down from her climax, expression of pure pleasure across her face as she opened her eyes and noticed him marveling at her, barely holding himself up.

"I love you, Rey"

"I love you more" She sighed back

He just shook his head, not bothering to start that argument now. He leaned down to kiss her before pulling out of her and rolling with her in his arms onto his back. Obviously tired, she let herself sink down and nuzzled under his chin while he played with her hair.

...

After finally deciding to get up, Ben carried Rey to the shower where they freshened up together he lathered body wash all over her and put shampoo and conditioner in her hair as she leaned against him. Ben cooked dinner for them both while Rey lay on the couch, sleepily admiring both the view of the city lights shining through the black night, and the incredible man she had no idea how she had earned, or what she did to deserve all the attention she received from him.

The rest of the night included Rey sitting between his legs and resting on his soft bathrobe as they both ate, then they both fell asleep on the couch as Rey listened to Ben's steady heart beat. Not only had Rey acquired her dream house in LA, but her dream home.


End file.
